


My Sunshine

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Just Tumblr Thoughts [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Throy, it's so damn fluffy, sick!fic, these two are killing me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Roy is pretty fussy when he got sick, Thea is the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [That Anon who asked me to write a Roy/Thea sick!fic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=That+Anon+who+asked+me+to+write+a+Roy%2FThea+sick%21fic).



” _Roy_!” Thea managed to yell at the top of her lungs dispite having a sore throat, “The TV won’t turn on.”  
"Thea you really don’t have to yell." Roy said, rubbing his forehead, "I’m sitting right here."   
Thea smacked the TV remote against the bed, “Will you just get this damn thing to work?”  
Roy chuckled softly.  
"Don’t laugh at me!" Thea snapped.  
"Sorry sunshine." Roy said, gently taking the remote from Thea, "Well first off, you’re holding the remote upside down."  
Thea pouted, “Can you just turn the TV on please? Without the lecture?”  
Roy smiled and gave Thea a kiss on the forehead, “Anything, sunshine.”  
He turned the TV on and returned the remote to Thea and turned to sit back down in his chair.  
"Roy?" Thea asked.  
Roy turned around, “Yes sunshine?”   
"Will you sit with me?" Thea asked patting next to her.  
"Of course." Roy said, sitting down next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.  
"How do you put up with me?" Thea asked suddenly, "I mean, I go all hulk-out when I’m sick. Even I wouldn’t be able to put up with myself."  
Roy kissed the top of her head, “I could never leave my sunshine. Without you there might as well be no me.”  
Thea snuggled into Roy, a small smile on her face as she thought about what he said.


End file.
